Snowman 1001
Snowman 1001 (硕士毕业帽 or Master Бета тестер) is a very gentle penguin, who is known to be one of the few carriers with the name "Snowman". He tries his best to get along with everyone but it always goes wrong. Everyone would abandon him and leave him all alone. Nowadays, he feels very lonely. Background Snowman 1001 has 3 friends that he sees very often. Their names are Hat Pop, Frenley and Barkjon! He is a master at Card-Jitsu and Sled Racing. He is a master and PRO at Cart Surfer and Catchin' Waves. Face him, if you dare! He feels sometimes left out, although he isn't. He is a beta tester, and hates to wear the party hat. Snowman 1001 loves to throw parties CONSTANTLY! He just loves to party with his friends! He LOLZ all the time when he screws words up when he types to fast, like this, "TTHIS SI SO AEWSOEM!", then he says "LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ" for at least 5 hours. His record was 72 hours. His first school was Pengu Racer Elementry School. This elementry school was shut down and made into a Waffle Factory. Icer See Icer Icer is Snowman 1001's trouble making white puffle. He is great friends with Hat Pop and her puffle, Lemon. His Friends * Hat Pop * Ninjinian * PabloDePablo * TurtleShroom * Professor Zlo Shroomsky * Melvin Turtleheimer * G * M * B * Barkjon * Lemon * Tails6000 * Flystar * Explorer 767 * ZapWire * Frenley * Icecuber2d2 * CatZip888 * Speeddasher * Mister Fisk * Yorkay Porkay His House His house has 4 different levels in it. One of them being plain. Another is a restaurant. The room that used to be the most active was the party room. This was before everyone started to dislike him. First Floor The first floor has a wooden door and one window. The curtains are yellow and the floor is snow. Second Floor The second floor is used as a restaurant. It has a little stage and many tables. It was once used to hold a party. Third Floor The third floor is the friend room. This room is where Snowman 1001 and his friends hang out. It is mostly abandoned now. Fourth Floor The fourth floor is for BETAS only, including himself. It is not used very much and it is under construction. Involvement Snowman is seen walking around Club Penguin Island. He hangs around the Dojo, Town, Dock, Forest, and Cove. He mostly goes on the Bigsurf, Chistmas, North Pole, Bigfoot, and Icicle server. He comes up with parties, igloos, rooms, events, and notifies glitches. ??? Why look here? This is about his favourite symbol! QUESTION MARKZ! ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Snowman 1001 and his best friends, Hat Pop and Frenley absolutely LOVE question marks. They think they are awesome! The second best is the exclamation mark, but the exclamation mark isn't as cool! ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Slow Poke Slow Poke is Snowman 1001's cousin. Slow Poke started off as a good soul. He was always cheerful and fun to hang around with. However, something bad had happened to him. He turned evil. He got hunched over and his eyes turned pure red. His first target was Metalmanager. He tried stealing all of his information, to attempt identity fraud, but failed. His next target was the one he knew like the back of his flipper, Snowman 1001. He hacked into his local bank and stole his money and pin numbers. He stole his ID, and started his grand scheme. He used all his information and identified himself as Snowman 1001 himself. He used all this information to make the real Snowman 1001 seem like the evil one. He swore, vandalized, and many other horrible things with Snowman's identity. Slow Poke was eventually caught, and jailed for life. AKA Snowman 1001 also goes by the following names: *Snowy Man *Snowman *Santa *Snow-Ice *Icicle-Man *Snow Fortress Master *Snowman One-o-One *Shark *Snow Jobs Snowman 1001 has various jobs! *Pizza Maker at the Lighthouse, located on the stairs. *Penguin Band member, takes the place of Stompin' Bob. *Party Thrower *Puffle Hunter, not violent, provides puffles unharmed for the pet shop. *Television, owns a television show called Snowman TV. Trivia *Snowman 1001 was the first to see the December 2008 Ice Rink glitch. *He goes by many names. *He has two brothers, Snowman 1000 and Snowman30. *He is a Beta Tester...so for the love of whoever...SHHHHHHHHH! *Snowman is a Ninja...so don't pick on him...or he'll get you like T-Bone steak on a BBQ! *He is also an Elitist and PSA agent. *He and Hat Pop enjoy playing Dance Contest in what they call a "Dance Contest Showdown". *Snowman 1001 has one possible living brother, but there are no pictures to prove this yet. They say he goes by the name of Loo Moo, but this hasn't been confirmed. *He's a prince in the country of Tel Ah Phon. He is known there as "Sir Snowman 1001". *He almost died during the darktonian pie war. As Mr Cow2 targeting him a lot. Image Gallery File:Snowman1001.png|An artist's conception of Snowman. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:heroes